


Ryan returns

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [165]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

He shouldn't be doing this. Ryan knows damn well it's a bad idea. But he slept on his overnight flight and arrived back at their rental house this morning, and even after unpacking and starting a load of laundry and setting the house to rights, he looks at the clock and sees that he's got _hours_ left before Sam gets home from work. He can't freakin' stand it.

Due to his previous admission to the production lot as Sam's personal assistant, his name is on security's approved visitor list. He hitches his messenger bag on his shoulder and declines the offer of an escort, saying he remembers where to go. When he steps onto the set, everything appears to be controlled chaos, as usual. He stands back, careful to keep out of everyone's way. But the view is still amazing, his lover looking grubby and sweaty and drop-dead gorgeous, and it takes real effort for Ryan to keep the goofy smile off his face.

Kellan flubs his lines for the fifth time in a row and Sam and the others crack up, unable to keep it together under the hot sun after hours of shooting. "That one's making the fucking gag reel," he laughs, punching Kellan on the shoulder and then high-fiving Brian as they take a break. Shaking his head, he turns from the scene and does a complete double take. Ryan. Jesus fucking Christ. "There's my P.A.," he says, for the benefit of whoever's listening. "Must be important," he murmurs, heading straight for his lover, trying to keep his pace casual. Like it's no fucking big deal when his heart feels like it's going to come right out of his chest.

Ryan's heart damn near stops outright when Sam turns and notices him. He lifts his chin in a casual nod, but it suddenly feels like his stomach is slamming around his insides like a damn ping-pong ball. "Hey," he says, stuffing his free hand in his pocket when Sam gets close. "Have you got a minute? Is this a good time?" Translation: _Will you please please drag me back to your trailer by my hair and rip all my fucking clothes off?_

"Yeah, it's perfect," Sam manages to get out, motioning for Ryan to follow him as he heads straight for his trailer. "How was your flight?"

"Good. Smooth," Ryan answers, staring at Sam's ass and trying not to _look_ like he's staring at Sam's ass. "It's getting through customs that's such a pain, you know? How's your shoot been going? Did you roll any Humvees today?"

"Nope. Got a whole load of new bruises," Sam says, opening up his trailer and stepping inside, "but nothing as serious as the last." Letting Ryan lock the door behind him before he's shoving him back against the counter and kissing the fuck out of him. 

Ryan muffles a moan in Sam's mouth and wraps one leg around his waist, grinding against him. "Fuck I missed you," he gasps, nipping along Sam's jaw. "Love you. Need you."

"I'm never letting you go away again," Sam says, _mostly_ teasing, hands already working open Ryan's shorts, shoving them down between them. Groaning roughly at just the _feel_ of having Ryan back in his arms.

Trying to be helpful, Ryan puts both feet back on the floor and kicks off his shorts entirely. And then his hands are on Sam's costume, working open the uniform belt and zipper and desperately trying to reach the hot flesh beneath.

"You'd better be prepped," Sam warns, hiking Ryan up against the counter the moment his trousers are open, his cock out.

"You know I am," Ryan says, wrapping his leg around Sam once more and reaching between them to fit his lover's cock to his aching-with-need hole.

Fuck. It seems like forever since they've done this and there's not a chance in hell Sam can hold back. The moment he's nudged against Ryan's hole, he's thrusting forward, past that initial resistance, determined to bury himself in his boy.

Ryan's head slams back against the cabinet and he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to contain his shout. _Fuck_ it burns, but it's Sam, and he fucking needs this. With a wince he angles his hips, trying to get his lover inside him just right. And then he starts to move, frantically fucking himself on Sam's cock.

Christ. With Ryan moving the way he is, Sam doesn't have to do anything except brace himself and keep them from ending up on the fucking floor. He grips the counter and gets his mouth on Ryan's neck, licking and sucking and biting, marks fucking be damned.

"Oh, fuck," Ryan gasps, dropping his head to the side and baring his throat. He slides his hands into Sam's pants and grips his asscheeks, slamming onto him again and again until he's sure he'll fucking go mad from it. "Sam," he whispers, and has to lick his lips before he can speak again. "Sir!"

Sam just nods, driving into Ryan as hard as he can, coming hot and heavy inside him, his groan smothered against his lover's skin.

"Ohgod. Oh god please, please," Ryan begs in a moan, bearing down and milking Sam's cock for every single drop. _Mine mine mine._

Fuck. Sam tears himself away from Ryan's throat - he'd meant his nod as a yes - to whisper in his boy's ear, "Go ahead. Come for me."

_Christ_. Sam's voice... the sound is pure fucking sex washing through Ryan. He barely has the presence of mind to cup the head of his cock, spraying hot into his palm rather than on Sam's costume. And that's pretty much the last bit of thinking he can manage right now, resting his cheek on his lover's shoulder and simply trying to breathe.

Sam wraps his arms around Ryan and holds him tight, tighter than he probably needs to, but god. "I missed you so much," he whispers, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Mmm." Ryan smiles against Sam's neck. "I don't plan on going anywhere without you again for a very long time," he murmurs. Although he's proud of them both for getting through this separation without the breakdowns of last time. And now that they know they're capable of it... hell, Ryan's got no need to test things again.


End file.
